kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravia
, also titled as Singer of Joy and Darkness, is a character/ally debuting in Kirby: Miracle Friends as both a supporting character and a boss. In Kirby Clash Ultimate, she is the fake final boss instead. Details of Loveli Charm (ラブリ・チャーム) is included here, who is unseen until Chapter 6, before Despacto's battle, and in "Twinkle♥️Hearts (feat. Melodie)", a video that is unlocked after defeating Soul of Ultima. Physical appearance As Ravia, she resembles to a snow rabbit, wearing a black hood with golden linings—which has ancient words printed on it—and two cone-like structure for her ears. She also wears a purple dress with heart-shaped buttons, blue socks and golden shoes. She always bring a heart-shaped handbag with her. As Loveli Charm, her hood is now light blue, and she now wear a pink dress with golden linings. Some fans said that they discovered a red heart marking on her cheek, which is proven to be true. Despite these minor differences, most fans of her are unaware that Ravia and Loveli Charm are the same person, even Kirby, Ravieure and the Paradoxers saw them as different individuals, most likely that she acted differently between forms. Loveli's true identity as Ravia was revealed in ALTER LEGENDS, much to Despacto's shock. Powers and Abilities Ravia lack any powers or abilities, however, in Chapter 7 of ALTER LEGENDS and in Kirby: Miracle Friends, she is shown to use cards to attack, and is able to summon portals through these cards. Plus, according to Despacto, pop idols who are originated from Planet Harmonica are most likely to have bestowed the 7th Dimensional Power once they start a concert by either himself or Yumemi Kirari, although Despacto was the one who hunt down Ravia and her younger brother for their power. In Games ''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' TBA ''Kirby Clash Ultimate'' Ravia is the fake final boss of the story mode, similar to King D-Mind. She was summoned by Soul of Time for his revenge. However, Ravia suddenly gets angered and attacked Soul of Time with her heart-shaped spear, much to his shock. Movesets Ravia is able to use elemental Friend Abilities, despite having 3 attacks that gives different elements. Extra Details Ravia is a shy girl, who does not talk that much. On the other hand, Loveli Charm appears to be more active and more confident than Ravia (herself), making her secret double-life more questionable, however, she can be extremely frustrated (or sad) when someone does not respect her. Ravia does not possess any powers, but for unknown reasons, Despacto keep searching her as an offering. She once was saved by Kirby and joined his team as a healer. She likes to sing and wants to be a singer or an actress someday. In the anime Ravia is one of the remnants of the Nightmare Enterprises who desired to become the greatest idol in the galaxy. Like Blue, she doesn't target Kirby as an enemy, but rather befriending him instead. Ravia is also one of the few characters who is able to reject the Jamba Heart. Ravia originally wanted to travel back to space upon NESP's defeat, but her spaceship was completely destroyed by Dark Meta Knight when they're not looking. She appeared in 6 episodes in total. At some point during the Infinitius crisis, Ravia is one of the characters who helped Kirby to fight the God's true form. True identity According to her pause description in World Annihilator (The Ultimate Choice) and the Prognosticus, Ravia was said to be "the Descendant of Chaos" and was born from the innocent will of the "Ultimate Darkness", which is heavily implied that Ravia, is in fact the descendant of Contrido Ultima, God of Chaos. Relationships * Kirby: Ravia is aware of Kirby's origins, so she seeks him in order to save Planet Harmonica * Despacto: Despacto was originally Ravia's arch nemesis, but after his redemption, they became best friends. * Melodie: One of Ravia's best friends, who always create songs with her. * Ravieure: Ravia's younger brother. * Liebe: One of Ravia's comrades. Despite being the God of Bond, she always wants Ravia to help her at any occasions. * Cinnamon the Fox (From BlueAquaCat): Cinnamon has a crush on her, but she is unaware of it, and often uses a disguise to hide herself. On the other hand, when Cinnamon asked her for a date, she agreed without any hesitation. After the events of the date, she loves the fox even more and currently owns a plush of him. * Soul of Time: The person who is responsible of summoning the chanteuse. Quotes Name Origin "Ravia" is an uncommon first name. People having this name are in general originating from United States of America. This word was found 95 times in 8 different countries, if act as a first name. A person from Pakistan says the name "Ravia" is of Urdu, Indian origin and means "Muslim", which might reference the name of her Celebrity Picture, "Reincarnation of Love", as reincarnations are related to Muslim, despite she has nothing related to this religion. In addition, by looking at the first two words (ラヴ) on her Japanese name, the pronounciation resembles to "Love (ラブ)". Names in other languages Ch: 拉菲亞/拉普妮·查姆/小甜心(debatable) Ja: ラヴィア/ラブリ・チャーム Trivia * Ravia's name is diverted from the word "Love (ラブ/ラヴ)", when spoken in Japanese. * Ravia, by her appearance, is heavily based on Lovelitchi, a character of the virtual pet Tamagotchi franchise, as well as her main colour scheme and job. * Though not being a playable character, the Character Guide has a full range of idling and other animations. * Her friend Melodie, who also heavily resembles her inspiration (albeit with the blonde hair), was said that she makes songs with her violin, and her violin has a spirit inside. ** Moreover, one of Alterious' attacks (Lovely Melody) is based on the duo. * According to Melodie, all residents in Harmonica lacks any battle skills. However, during Alterious' first phase, Ravia is seen supporting the player by welding cards. * Moreover, if Alterious uses "Unfair Galaxy" and released a "Gigashun"(ギガシュン, meaning extremely depressed), the power forces either Ravia or Ravieure to unleash a powerful pink/blue blast at Alterious, stunning him for a significant amount of time, which also confused the two users. * Despacto, as with most Alter Friends, is the exact opposite of Ravia. While Ravia uses music to encourage people as Loveli Charm, Despacto thinks that music can lead to destroy. * According to Ravia's pause description in World Annihilator, it stated that Despacto somehow discovered that she looked identical to his Overlord, possibly referencing the existence of Alter Ravia, the final boss of The Lost Symphony of Ultra World. * In Kirby Clash Ultimate, there are two sets of gear that are based on Ravia and Loveli Charm respectively, both at rarity 14. * When Ravieure is still a baby, he addressed Ravia by her full name (But is distorted as "りゃゔぃあ" in Japanese) instead of calling her "Big Sis". However, this was changed when he is a toddler due to addressing by full name is impolite. * In her second Toughest battle in Kirby Clash Ultimate, her theme is replaced with a remix of Drawcia's theme.This is also shared with Alter Ravia Supreme. * Ravia, along with the three Paradoxers, are first revealed in 30th July, 2019, but is first created in mid 2018. * Ravia calls Deviunny as "Devi" as a payback of the latter calling her "Ravigatchi". * She is mostly referred as "The Chanteuse" by her enemies (such as Tithe). * Strangely enough, most of Ravia's artworks consists her winking or having her closing one eye. Concept Artworks Ravia.jpg|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' Loveli Charm & Melodie.jpg|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Loveli Charm, with Melodie) Ravia KCU.jpg|''Krby Clash Ultimate'' (As a Boss) Icons Ravia icon.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Drawn by BlueAquaCat) Artworks Ravia KMF.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' Ravia Cinny.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' Ravia and Kirby.png|Ravia hugging Kirby Loveli Charm.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (Loveli Charm) Ravia Poddee.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends''(Drawn by Poddee) Ravia outfits.jpg|''Kirby: Miracle Friends ALTER LEGENDS'' (Wedding and Casual outfits) Ravia alternate palettes.jpg|''Kirby Miracle Friends'' (All palettes of Ravia) 8A84A579-C31E-4237-B400-86A6D8E28936.png|''Kirby: Miracle Friends'' (collaboration with Ekura123) Category:Female characters Category:Female Category:Fan Characters Category:Boss Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Fanon Category:Fan Character Category:Dream Friends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Roleplay Category:Ultra World Category:Harmonican Category:Black Category:Purple Category:Blue Category:Pink Category:Kirby: Returning Legends Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Demon Beast Category:Monsters